Hearing aids can usually be switched manually into a corresponding hearing program depending on the situation involved. The switchover between the programs is typically actuated by pressing a button. Manual switching is inconvenient and is very often involves a delay so that the beginning of a communication cannot be detected for example.
For this reason hearing aids have been developed which are able to switch automatically into a corresponding hearing program. A hearing aid of this type is known from publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,116 B2. In this invention the acoustic signal picked up is investigated for interference or noise components. Depending on the analysis of the noise signals transmission parameters are modified or complete hearing programs are switched over.
The analysis of the signals in accordance with noise components however involves considerable effort and the result is often not clear.